


Charred Fabric

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Clumsy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Fluff, Marichat, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: Chat Noir is not expecting to smell smoke on Marinette when he visits her one night.





	Charred Fabric

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt || "Why do you smell like smoke?"  
> Prompt list can be found here - https://claws-n-spots.tumblr.com/post/162062672164/new-writing-prompts

“Why do you smell like smoke?” Chat was concerned, he was not expecting to smell the tell-tale signs of a fire on Marinette when he dropped in that night.

Her giggle was nervous. “Well, I may have had a candle burning and accidentally draped some fabric into the flame.” She smiled sheepishly.

That sounded like something his princess would do. However, he was still a bit confused. “But it’s really strong, stronger than if you had just been putting the fire out?” Chat’s voice went up at the end in question.

Marinette glanced from the floor to Chat’s face a few times before her eyes stopped, remaining glued to the floor. “Well…” Her cheeks dusted with pink and she toed the ground with her sock covered foot. “I may or may not have been wearing the fabric at the time.”

Turning, Marinette showed him the side of her oversized pink sweater, the side that had been facing away from him. The hem had been eaten at least two inches by the flames, the edges charred where the fire had been stopped.

“My god, Marinette, are you okay? Did you get burned at all?” Chat franticly stepped forward and pulled the charred fabric up slightly to make sure the delicate skin underneath hadn’t been burned. Thankfully, all looked well. Chat unconsciously ran his thumb over the unscathed skin he’d exposed on her side.

Marinette’s squeak brought him back to his senses. Chat quickly pulled the sweater back down to cover the sliver of skin and jumped way from Marinette. He could feel his entire face burning. If he were to press his face to Marinette’s sweater, he’d probably catch it on fire again.

“I-I’m s-so sorry. I-I was just s-so glad to see you w-were okay. I-I don’t know w-what came over me.” Chat was pretty sure his face would be red for eternity. He was so excited for people to wonder why it looked like he had a constant sunburn. There was no way he could look at Marinette, he was too embarrassed. He kept his eye’s glued to Marinette’s floor, near the spot she’d looked when telling him she’d pretty much lit herself on fire.

“I-It’s o-okay, I-I didn’t r-really mind. Anyway, y-you were just m-making sure I was a-alright.” Marinette’s steps were tentative as she approached him. When she was standing before him, she paused, then pushed his shoulder playfully. “C-come on kitty, i-it’s time for me to kick your butt at Ultimate Mecha Strike III.”

Chat let out a sigh of relief and finally lifted his eyes from the ground. “You’re on Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me in my Miraculous trash can || https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots


End file.
